Various accessories have become common in the game of golf, such as tees, green markers and repair tools for use in repairing divots, particularly on the greens. Green or ball markers are usually constructed to be as small as possible to prevent interference with a ball during its path of travel to the cup and also not be a visual obstruction to another golfer when lining up a putt.
One of the most common type of marker that is used extensively in the game today consists of a molded plastic thin circular disc that has a small projection extending from one surface thereof, which is adapted to penetrate the ground so that the marker will remain in a fixed position and will also remain very close to the ground in the event that the path of travel of another golfer's ball passes over the marker. While such markers have become very common, no special means has been developed for storing the marker when not in use, and conventionally the marker is placed in a pocket among various other items and becomes very difficult to find. This is particularly true since most players usually play golf in light clothes in which the pockets are few and are filled with various items necessary for the game, such as scorecards, pencils, hankerchiefs, tees, balls, etc. This makes it very difficult to locate such a small item as a marker within the pocket and not only causes delay in the game, but may also become an irritation when the marker projection inadvertently pierces the golfer's body.
One other type of marker that has been used extensively is incorporated into the golf glove as part of a conventional snap-fastening securing means for retaining the glove on the user's hand during play. Such conventional snap-fastener consists of two snap-fastener elements that are respectively secured to segments of the back portion of the golf glove, which is then used to retain the glove on the hand. Since the exposed fastener element already has a recess or circular opening therein, the ball marker is designed to snap-fit into this circular opening and can thus be exposed at all times for easy removal and placement onto the green to mark the ball. However, to prevent any obstruction, such markers are usually extremely small and, in many instances, may be left on the green unintentionally or dropped prior to being replaced into the holder and, thus, become separated from the glove indefinitely.
Various other storage positions for ball markers have been suggested and are used by golfers for the conventional molded plastic ball marker, such as the slits in the flaps, which are included as part of many golf shoes; separate items of attachment to the golf bag or golf carts which will hold markers, along with tees and other accessories; or separate accessories that may be attached to the clothing of the golfer, so that the items are readily accessible without the necessity of the golfer returning to his bag.
With the increased use of a well-known separate fastener material such as commercially available under the trademark of "Velcro.RTM." fastener or the like, the incorporation of the ball marker into the glove has been, to a large measure, abandoned and the use of the plastic molded marker with a projection has become very common throughout the game.
Of course, various other accessories items have been developed, such as combinations of a repair tool with places for markings which can be carried as a clip within the pocket and because of its size is easily retrievable even when various other items are in the same pocket. However, these again require the golfer to remember to have such separate accessories readily available when commencing the round. Thus, there still remains a need for a retainer means for holding a ball marker that is at all times with the golfer and is easily accessible without any delay in play and without any loss of the marker.